Norman Harold Osborn (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Harry Lyman (father); Liz Allan (mother); Stanley Osborn (half-brother); Mark Raxton (maternal uncle); Gabriel Stacy (paternal half-uncle); Sarah Stacy (paternal half-aunt); Norman Osborn (paternal grandfather); Emily Osborn (paternal grandmother, deceased); Wilson Allan (maternal grandfather); Doris Raxton (maternal grandmother); Amberson Osborn (paternal great-grandfather, deceased); Alton Osborn, Jr. (paternal ancestor, deceased); Alton Osborn, Sr. (paternal ancestor, deceased); Carnage (current symbiote) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 3'9" | Weight = 45 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Washington Heights, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 263 | Quotation = This whole thing is for me. Because I'm so special. | Speaker = Normie Osborn | QuoteSource = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 31 | HistoryText = Normie Osborn is the firstborn son of Liz and Harry Osborn. He is generally portrayed as hating Spider-Man for hurting his father, but otherwise being surprisingly well-balanced. Normie is frighteningly loyal to his father. At one point, when Liz is disgusted by Harry returning as the Green Goblin, Liz begs him to stop for Normie's sake if not for Liz's. Harry asks if Normie thinks Harry is crazy but Normie says no, a moment that brings Liz to tears. At one point, Harry organized an elaborate plan to detonate his own house with everyone he hated inside. Following a fight with Spider-Man, Harry realized that he had left Normie inside and rescued him. With the shock restoring his sanity, he then returned to rescue Peter, only to find the Goblin Formula was killing him. His last words were "You're my best friend". Normie was shown as overhearing this, possibly changing his view of Spider-Man. Some time later, a trio of robotic "Goblin women" (one of a number of failsafes prepared by Harry before his death) kidnapped Normie, intending to turn him into the new Green Goblin. Spider-Man and the Molten Man (Normie's uncle) defeated them before he was exposed to the Goblin Formula. When Norman Osborn returned from the dead, he also used a robot Goblin to kidnap his heir. This version appeared as the standard Green Goblin, causing Normie to believe his father had returned. This was part of a complex ploy to increase his visibility by playing the unfortunate grandfather. Norman has dismissed the possibility of his grandson being the new Goblin, saying he has the same weaknesses as Harry. The Chameleon used Normie's safety as a bargaining chip to bring the Molten Man into his plan to attack Spider-Man after he had unmasked himself. Eventually, Normie started to hate his father for supposedly abandoning him when he was mistaken to be dead while being high on the Goblin Serum. His hatred for Spider-Man had for some reason been reignited. His mother was able to open up a new business with Normie's holdings in OsCorp. When his family discovered Norman had returned, Normie excitedly celebrated the idea of seeing his "Pop-Pop", but was stunned when Emma darted everyone but himself and Stanley, proceeding to kidnap both of them. Normie struggled against her, and his parents and uncle soon found him, his mother having chipped him and Stanley. They were soon found by the Red Goblin, but managed to momentarily escape when Spider-Man, Silk, Clash, the Human Torch, and Agent Anti-Venom attempted to subdue him. The heroes failed, however, and were brutally incapacitated, saved only by Flash's healing touch. Harry intended to split up, himself with Stanley which spurred Normie's jealousy of his half-brother, and anger at his father seeming favoritism further. Norman caught up to his family, and engulfed Normie with a part of the Carnage symbiote and the Goblin Formula, much to the horror of all present. Norman and Normie then abandoned their family and split up, going after separate targets: Mary Jane Watson and May Parker. Normie went after May and was almost successful in his assault, but he was foiled by the Superior Octopus, who at first subdued him, until he transformed, christening himself Goblin Childe, and proceeded to fight Otto. However, J. Jonah Jameson interfered, and Normie was soon rescued by his grandfather. Angry that they attacked Normie, Norman made short work of the two. The two Goblins left for Alchemax to take over Oscorp; however, when Norman began to be violent, Harry revealed himself in the next room with a Goblin Glider and an army of Humanitrons which had Norman as their target. Harry grabbed Normie, promising that he wouldn't let go of his son like he had done in the past, though Normie, in his anger, resisted him. However, Normie was horrified when Norman shot down his father's glider and threw Liz out the window. Luckily, Spider-Man saved Liz, but Normie realized what he had been blind to: Spider-Man was never the bad guy - his grandfather was. He attacked Norman, who, furious, almost sliced Normie, before being saved by Spider-Man. Harry then tried to calm down his son, who eventually managed to subdue the symbiote and accept his father's embrace. A few days after the fight, Alchemax extracted the Carnage symbiote from Normie, and he hugged his mother. His father soon apologized for his failures, and informed his son that he would always love him. Normie asked his father "No matter what?", to which Harry agreed. They embraced, Normie informing his father that that was good to know as some of the Carnage symbiote moved around in his eye. | Powers = Normie is bonded to the Carnage symbiote, along with a strain of the Goblin Formula, giving him powers similar to those of the Red Goblin. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Anti-Venom: The Anti-Venom suits are toxic to other symbiotes. Its touch is very painful to Carnage and its host, and prolonged contact will eventually kill it. }} | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Despite being called "Norman Osborn Jr.","Norman Osborn II", and "Norman Osborn III", he is not necessarily entirely named after his grandfather, as his grandfather's name is Norman Virgil Osborn. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Normie Osborn | Links = }} Category:Osborn Family Category:Allan Family Category:Lyman Family Category:Symbiotes-possessed